What Do I Have To Do?
by I'mLauriin
Summary: In which the A&A cast is filming Campers & Complications, and Ross gets jealous of their guest star, Cody Christian. Raura. One-shot.


He didn't understand it. Not one bit. Why now? They were currently filming the eighth episode in Season 2 of _Austin & Ally_. The title was '_Campers & Complications_' and the plot was mainly Ally reuniting with her old best friend/crush, Elliot. He didn't mind the plot at all, in fact, he thought it was a great idea. But the only question lingering in his mind was, why pick him to play Elliot?

Cody Christian; my God. He was the whole package. His looks, those eyes, that smile, and that body. But surely, Laura found him sweet, kind, and caring. Cody and Laura go back a few years when they both played on another TV show '_Back to You_'. So it was safe to say Ally and Elliot reuniting is a lot like Laura and Cody reuniting, right? And surely, they were excited to see each other, which was actually about to make the 'other man' throw up. Ross Lynch. I mean if it was anyone else playing this character. Anyone at all. So basically he means anyone who doesn't have a childhood past with Laura is good enough to play the part.

It was 7 AM on set; everyone was doing their own little things like; hair and make-up, running over their lines, texting and so on. He is a boy after all, so he was done in just a small space of time, so he decided to head to Calum's dressing room before they started working. Calum probably has the biggest dressing room out of the four so everyone basically hand out in there.

"What's up?" he said, taking a comfortable seat on the big cream couch. Calum popped his head up from his script and gave a small smile to his friend.

"Hey, Ross. Where's Raini and Laura?" he began reading his lines again. This motioned Ross to do the same as he took the bundled pages from his jacket.

"Getting their hair and make-up done, I guess." Without even looking up from his script pages, he nodded and took a sip from his coffee cup. The two boys just gave small talk, but not long after the girls came in and a fellow boy standing next to Laura.

Hey guys, what's up?" Laura smiled and sat down. Cody did, also. The pair began their own little conversation, whilst Raini and Calum did also, but Ross, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the love-struck pair seated across him. I mean, come on, is it hard to actually have personal space? He thought wildly in his head. His thoughts were interrupted with Garron walking in and needing Cody and Laura on set to run over lines for their scene. As soon as they left he couldn't help but leave a loud sigh of frustration and forcefully ruffling his fingers through his hair. But what caught him off guard was another pair seated next to him with confusion plastered all over their faces.

"What?" He faked a smile. "I'm just tired." Raini raised her eyebrows, obviously not believing him. "I'm just tired, seriously." And with that, forced another fake smile on his face, getting a bit irritated at the blank facial expressions coming from his friends. "Honestly…" And with that, he left. He really didn't understand why he was being like this. He sure as hell didn't know why. All he knew was that he needed to clear his mind.

"Dude, you're wanted on set. We're about to start shooting soon." Garron said and walked off. Another sigh left his lips as he moved his feet back around and walked into the direction of the set. He smiled the minute he saw her.

She was seated on her red _A&A_ chair, deeply far into reading the script. She had one hand rustled through her hair, using it to lean on the chair and her legs were crossed in that lady-like manner way. She was wearing those denim skinny jeans that made her legs look like a million dollars and her butt… He shook his head furiously. My God, if she found out what he was thinking about… She had a pinkish top on, her hair was wavy and of course her ombre locks at the end. It was always so soft. Her make-up was light and just right. She looked beautiful today, as always, he thought. Heck, if she showed up wearing sweat pants, converse, and her hair tied in a bun she'd look flawless. She just has that effect.

A huge grin appeared on his face when he sat right down next to her, disrupting her reading. She looked up and smiled. God, he could faint right now. She always had the perfect smile. There it goes again, the butterflies. Why? Seriously, though, why? He wasn't feeling like this before. It's been happening constantly the past couple of weeks.

"Hey." She closed her script and now her attention was on him. "What's up?"

He shook his head simply and grinned. "Nothing really, just really tired." And he stretched out his arms and took a big yawn. She blushed as she saw his muscles flexing, I mean, his arms were practically in her face. There is no way he has never been to the gym, she thought. She blushed harder when his chest pressed out and she nervously looked down, pretending to fold down her jeans. Himself on the other hand, noticed and smirked.

"How are you?" he asked, suddenly gaining confidence and leaned closer with a huge smile spread across his face. She looked up and gasped slightly at how close his face was. He was leaning on his chin. Were his eyes always this dreamy?

It was just the two of them seated in the small area alone, along with the directors and other staff putting stuff together. "Did you get a haircut?" he asked, fiddling a piece of her hair softly around his finger. She grinned a bit.

"No, just washed it. Why?" she giggled a bit, since her hair was always like this. He shrugged and smiled again.

"It looks nice today. You look gorgeous, by the way. Like always." Okay, now he was nervous; did he accidentally spill something? Was that compliment too much? Was it too obvious? Okay, now he's rambling. See what this girl can do to him…

Laura always gets compliments off people every day. Especially from her fans on twitter, but this one made her stomach burst into small pieces. Did Ross Lynch really just call her '_gorgeous_'? "Aw, thank you, Ross." She smiled and blushed. "You look handsome, too…" he smiled and she could have sworn a blush made its way to his face.

In that one minute, all they did was stare. Stare into their eyes. More and more, butterflies were making their way into his stomach. This has been happening the last couple of weeks; he'd swear he would vomit. Maybe the sick feeling had gone to his head, 'cause the next thing he was doing was inching forward, closer to her face. Of course, it had to be ruined by Laura's buddy.

"Laura, Kevin wants us." He stated warmly, his face going a bit red because it was obvious he was getting death glares from the '_other man_' next to him. Laura, however, snapped out of it and looked at Cody, then at Ross.

"Oh, u-um okay. I'll be right back, Ro—"

"I think he wants Ross as well, along with Raini and Calum. We're about to begin shooting." Ross smiled and stood up, taking a glimpse of Raini and Calum walking in, chatting. Cody stood next to Laura, starting a new conversation as they began walking over. This seemed like a perfect time—her hand was just dangling there. So lonely. He looked at hers and then at his hand, which was right next to hers. Their hands bumped but she didn't really notice. This suddenly caught her attention as his fingers intertwined with hers. He couldn't look at her because his face was now a tomato. He felt her hand move. Is she trying to pull away? She hates holding hands with me. Okay. I'm done. But all she did was grip tighter and gently swing their hands slowly as they walked.

* * *

They filmed three scenes and it was now their lunch break. They all decided to head back top Ross's dressing room this time. Rydel and his mother, Stormie, were there. Rydel and Laura were practically best friends, and Stormie just adored Laura. Raini and Calum left a while later. And Stormie and Rydel left to go get the boys. So now, once again, they were alone.

"Hey, Ross? Is it okay if I use your phone for my twitter?" she smiled weakly. He smiled and took out his phone.

"'Course you can." He grinned and handed it to her. She smiled and took it from him. Neither of them could forget the electricity that shot through their bodies as their fingers touched. Once again, she was blushing, and quickly looked down at the floor.

"Thanks." She mumbled shyly. "I just need to check my mentions. Wanna read them with me?" she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and sat next to her.

"If it's okay with you." She then gave him an '_are you stupid?_' look.

"Of course it is." she giggled and he could have sworn it was like music. Gosh, why is everything about her so perfect?

They spent the last two minutes scrolling through her mentions. She loved reading them. All the compliments she got just made her day. She'd laugh to herself at all the '_Raura_' and '_Auslly_' comments that she'd see. Ross, on the other hand, was well interested. He smiled like an idiot to himself at all the tweets mentioning him, of course. '_Raura_'. He didn't know what was happening to him these past few weeks, but in a way, he liked it. When they were done, she thanked him and handed him back his phone. Now there was silence, not that awkward silence, just a comfortable atmosphere. Of course, all great moments have to be interrupted. It was Laura's phone. He couldn't help but laugh to himself when he saw her flip phone. Not in a mean way, he thought it was adorable and cute. She giggled when she saw him laugh.

"Hey, stop! I love this phone." He smirked.

"I need to buy you an iPhone. Can I?" his eyes lit up, but she was too busy reading her text message. In his head, he badly wanted to find out who she was texting. Not in a stalker way, but they were having a moment there… and he wanted to finish it.

"That was Cody. He wants to go out for a smoothie before our break is over." She gave him a weak smile. She felt bad for leaving him, but she hasn't seen Cody in years and she wanted to catch up. "I'll see you later?" she gave him a fake smile.

He, on the other hand, was, well, pissed. Not only was she ditching him for Cody, but the fact that now two moments were ruined because of… _him_. "'Kay, sure." He stood up quickly and leaned against the door frame, taking out his phone and texting.

"Wanna hang out later?" she walked closer. He was acting weird. His eyes never left his phone, so he just shrugged.

"If I can… Maybe Cody might want to, though. Why don't you ask him?" he gave her a cold smile. It hit her! He was mad. She just nodded and left. And he couldn't help but feel a twist in hi chest when he heard the door close.

* * *

Her time with Cody was fun. They talked about what they have been doing since they last saw each other. She did have a great time. But she still thought about what happened with Ross. _Is he still going to act like this when I get back? _She shook her head and continued talking to Cody.

* * *

With Ross at the set, his eyes were glued to the doors. Wondering when the '_cute couple_' shall arrive. His leg was jumping and his eyes were going from the clock on the wall, to the doors, and straight back to the clock on the wall. He didn't know what to do or say when they arrive back. He was still planning on not talking to Laura. But he just wanted them to come back. It annoyed him.

Soon after, they came back, laughing and joking and Laura was giggling. He's not even that funny. He scoffed and took a sip from his coffee cup. Even though Laura was far away, she still noticed the dirty looks. And she wasn't happy.

After he was finished his coffee, he walked back to his dressing room. But Laura wasn't finished, so she followed and walked straight in.

"Are you mad at me or something? Because you're giving me mixed signals, which are very confusing to read." He could see the hurt in her eyes, but he shrugged it off and forced a smile.

"Me? Mad at you? Nope." Putting out the '_p_' in the word, it was clearly obvious he was. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I saw you giving Cody dirty looks. We were fine earlier, joking and laughing, and now you're so stubborn and angry at me." she wasn't that mad, but by the tone of her voice you would think it.

"Well that's because, I don't know, you ditched me to go get a smoothie." He shrugged and faked a big smile, which annoyed her. Cheeky.

"So? He asked. I accepted. Nothing wrong with that." Now she was confused.

"I know, but we were having such a good time, then you leave… with _him_, of all people." He mumbled those last few words, but loud enough for Laura to hear.

"Do you have a, um, problem with Cody?" she crossed her arms and stepped closer. "If you do, please tell me. Because he's my friend, Ross. My friend and I don't like the way you're judging him too early and giving him mean looks. He's really sweet and kind and—"

"Okay, okay, to be honest, I don't care." He didn't mean to sound rude, but the way she was listing off everything perfect about Cody was making his fists clench and his face go red. But Laura, on the other hand, took it completely offensively.

"Why don't you just do and we can forget this happened? Why don't we just pretend this all this morning never happened? Okay?" now he was being a complete ass. Her voice was getting higher, and so was his.

"Why are you being suck a jerk?" now she was mad.

"I'm not a jerk. You're just—just—" he was frustrated and his voice was high.

"_What?! I'm what?! Say it!_" she practically screamed. "I'm annoying?"

"No, you're just…" he took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, frustrated sounds leaving his mouth.

"Whatever, look, I'll just go and actually, yes, we will forget this happened. So whatever Ross. Bye." She shouted. Everyone on the set could practically hear the pair argue and none of them knew Laura or Ross could be that angry or shout like that. That was it, she turned around and headed home for the day.

"_Laura!_" he shouted and walked towards her. She got even madder. Who does he think he is to shout at her like that? She turned around and he could see the anger in her eyes; he wasn't even thinking. He caught her waist and pulled her forward and crashed his lips against hers. He couldn't believe it. Did he really just kiss her? He felt happy when he could feel her hands making their way up to his chest and around his neck, so he decided to make the kiss deeper. As soon as her mouth opened a bit for air, he darted his tongue in and closed. Their lips moved perfectly in sync. Halfway through, her lips cracked and formed a smile. Their perfect kiss lasted about sixty seconds, and, of course, they had to part for air. Stupid air. His eyes were still closed and their faces were still close. He finally opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"I'm sorry, but, um…" he couldn't even talk properly, he was whispering and breathless. She smiled and put her hands on his chest for support, because his hands were now placed firmly on her back. "I had to…"

She giggled quietly and she was now breathless. "It's okay."

"I do have some feelings, but I don't know what they are yet… But I do have some feelings here, for you." He blushed and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help but smile and lean in again and place a small, delicate, soft kiss on his lips. Wow, he could get used to this.

"I do, too." she bit her lip and looked down. Wow, this was very nerve-wracking. His face lit up and smiled.

"But, um—" he frowned. Was she rejecting him? "I don't want to rush things, it's not really a good time." She felt bad. She wasn't rejecting him, she was just telling him to… wait. "Can we keep it low for a while?" she gave a hopeful smile.

He smiled back and pulled her closer. "Like a secret? I'm okay with that." He smirked and inched closer. "So we won't tell anybody?"

"Not for a while."

"Perfect."

And their lips met for a third time.

* * *

**So? Good? And, I would like to say thank you to the very best editor and one-shot putter upper in the world, KR Blake, my very best friend in the whole wide world, who is so awesome even stairs, textbooks, and/or any kinds of flat surfaces get jealous of her and try to take her out. (_Inside jokes! :_****_D_) **


End file.
